Los Señores de la Oscuridad: La cuidad Perdida
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Zero Kryuu, un cruzado de la Hermandad de  la Luz, busca reclamar los poderes de los Señores Oscuros. Su primer reto es enfrentar al Señor de los Licántropos quien gobierna la cuidad perdida de Agharta. Capi 1 UP


**_LOS SEÑORES DE LA OSCURIDAD_**

**_ LA CUIDAD PERDIDA_**

by Ultimo Rey Dragon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1: El Cruzado<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Diachan <em>

_feliz mesario _

* * *

><p><em>EL DIARIO DE KURAN<br>_

_La lucha por la supremacía es eterna, inevitable…_

_Prevalecer es el objetivo natural de toda criatura, a esa lucha sin fin, se le conoce como el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Son tiempos oscuros en que nos toco vivir, tiempos sin esperanza. Los hombres de fe afirman que así Dios Padre pone a prueba el carácter de sus hijos. Tal vez, eso sea cierto ó quizás no sea más que una mentira piadosa. Si eso es verdad, las tinieblas han llegado para la orgullosa Humanidad y estamos asistiendo al declive del ser humano._

_Una tormenta se acerca. La humanidad se enfrenta a la ruina y el desaliento. El mundo cambia, mas aun hay esperanza en los corazones de la gente. Pasamos por la vida ciegos a las fuerzas que pueden cambiar nuestro destino para siempre; inconscientes como ovejas yendo al matadero._

_Esta noche, del año de nuestro Señor de 1047, sella el inicio de nuestro viaje, un viaje a la oscuridad, a la locura. Le observo desde las sombras ¿Sera el elegido? Ha llegado ya muy lejos… _

_Aun deberá ser puesto a prueba hasta los límites de la resistencia humana… Y más allá..._

_Hoy cabalga en busca de antiguos dioses, cabalga guiado por un amuleto que le ha traído aquí._

_Esta noche comienza su viaje a la Oscuridad._

** _ Kaname Kuran_**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>as caravanas de campesinos abandonaban su pueblo, a paso lento; sus rostros eran duros, tristes, desgastados por la mala vida y la miseria. Su tierra ya no era suya, estaba muerta sin esperanzas de algún futuro. Su comunidad había sido azotado por la Horda, que cada vez se extendía más y más allá de todas las fronteras de Ardeal, cada una de las pequeñas ciudades eran destruidas y bañadas de sangre. A lo largos de los años el pueblo había sido azotado por la Horda, muchos de los hombres habían muerto con la firma creencia de defender la tierra de sus hijos. Durante años había mantenido a raya a la Horda del Bosque del Silencio con una serie de antiguos artilugios como las herraduras de plata en las puertas, cultivos de flores de Lis en las casas, cruces y rezos para que la Horda no se acercara pero nada podía evitar su avance; desde hace unos pocos años la Horda se hacía mas y mas fuerte encontraban la forma de evadir las viejas tradiciones, de entrar a los hogares, de atacar, de alimentarse y traer dolor en el corazón de aquellas familias. Solo había una salida: huir de aquellas tierras malditas e migrar a las grandes capitales para vivir bajo la sombra de los señores feudales. Eso significaba vivir una vida más miserable pero era mejor eso a morir. Al principio algunos habían solicitado ayuda a las Órdenes y muchos murieron observando el horizonte, esperando ver la silueta de un caballero en su montura que liberaría a su pueblo de las desgracias. Sin ninguna esperanzas las carrozas se alejaban de sus tierra como en un cortejo fúnebre.

Una delgada lluvia batió a la caravana cuando un jinete y su montura se cruzaron con ella, los campesino clavaron sus ojos en el extranjero que se cubría con una larga capucha para evitar el repentino chubasco; algunos se preguntaba las razones que podría tener un alma cristiana para entrar en aquel pueblo maldito.

-Seguro busca la muerte- dijo uno.

El caballo del extranjero se agito pero con una pequeña palmada el jinete calmo al animal y sigo su camino hacia el poblado, cuando llego a la entrada principal pudo observar a varios hombre correr como locos armados con instrumentos de labranzas. El extraño comenzó a seguirlos a paso lento hasta llegar a una enorme puerta hecha de maderos estrechos y duros, empotrados hacia arriba en forma de muralla. Un sonido agito al caballo nuevamente, era una aullido agudo y largo.

-Es la horda- comento el jinete en voz baja.

La puerta se agito con fuerza, el sonido de gruñidos comenzó a invadir el ambiente, los hombres temblaron al escucharlos pero evitar a la horda esa noche garantizaba que los que huían y estuvieran muy lejos de allí. Un anciano contemplo al extranjero que estaba con ellos, la puerta se agito nuevamente y el aullido resonó a través del viento. La madera crujió y después se detuvo, garras escalaban sobre la puerta, sobre esta se posaron varios seres de ojos rojos, quijadas salidas como la un perro con rabia, su cuerpos inertes parecía humanos pero estaba llenos de pelo negro y sucio, de manos engarradas y uñas estaban afiladas como chuchillos. La saliva se escapaba de sus hocicos mientras observan a sus presas.

-Son Menor Lycantrope- hablo nuevamente el jinete.

Los hombre agitaban sus armas con el fin de espantar a sus intrusos, dos bestias saltaron desde la puerta y gruñeron ante sus enemigos. Sus ojos rojos apuñalaban con rabia a cada hombre posado allí, hasta que se fijaron en el encapuchado, comenzaron a aullar con locura. El extraño bajo de su montura y se aproximo a hacia los menor lycantrope, dejo caer su capucha al suelo mostrando su rostro fino, blanco como la nieve, de cabello plateado como la luna que se ocultaba detrás de las nubes de lluvia en ese momento, su cuerpo era delgado vestido con una armadura ligera de color rojo y negra, sus ojos eran morados con una expresión seria median la situación. Levanto su rostro hacia el cielo gris, dejo que la lluvia mojara su cara y después camino hacia los lobos.

-¡Es un hombre de la Orden!- comento uno.

-¡Es muy joven!- hablo otro.

El chico camino entre los aldeanos hasta posarse frente la puerta; las bestias gruñían, mostraban sus dientes y sacaban la lengua. El caballero poso su mano sobre una cruz de su cintura, la tomo con fuerza y la agito, una larga cadena se libero de la parte posterior. Con gesto frio les indico a los hombres que se apartaran; las bestias abrieron las quijadas mostrando los dientes, median el terreno esperando levantado sus narices para olfatear; a lo lejos se escucho un aullido largo y sonoro que hacía eco en los corazones de los hombres. La lluvia amaino con más fuerza, golpeando la cara del chico; las bestias contemplaron al caballero, el olor de ese hombre les agradaba, era áspero como tierra mojada pero había otro olor uno que pocas veces se podía tener a la mano.

Los menor Lycantrope arremetieron contra el extraño, el primero lanzo su quijada contra el peli plateado, este giro sobre su eje esquivando la mordida. Agito su cadena como un látigo, rodeando el cuello del lobo, tenso sus músculos ejerciendo fuerza sobre la atadura para que en un rápido movimiento le rompiera el cuello. La otra bestia aprovecho el punto ciego del caballero para atacarlo; el chico plateado sintió la presencia de su enemigo, lanzo con fuerza su codo hacia atrás rompiendo la quijada del lobo para después liberar la parte inferior de la cruz, dejando salir un estaca con punta de plata fina y apuñalar al lobo en el pecho.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Es una de las armas sagradas de la Hermandad de la Luz, es la Agone Cross, forjada de hierro fundido de Damasco, luego bañada en agua bendita y bendecida, contiene un látigo de cadena es muy eficaz contra las malvadas criaturas que deambulan en la tierras profanadas. Solo aquellos que fueron a la guerra en el Oriente pueden tener un arma tan letal como esa… Eso quiere decir que este hombre es un Cruzado.

La cadena látigo retrocedió y el caballero de golpe libero su cruz del cuerpo, ambos cadáveres cayeron con un sonido sordo al suelo. El peliplateado suspiro, por alguna extraña razón contemplo la luna que se dejo ver por un momento; los aldeanos agitaron las manos y gritaron con alegría al ver como los lobos se alejaban del portón. Los menor Lycantrope podían ser combatidos, la Horda no avanzaría más; bajo la figura de aquel joven peliplateado estaba escondida la esperanza. Un aullido volvió hacer eco en el espacio y un silencio, la puerta se agito con violencia; el cruzado trago saliva, detrás de la puerta había algo peor que simples menor lycantrope. La puerta se estremeció de nuevo, de repente, los maderos volaron por el aire cayendo alrededor del los hombres y del guerrero. Un lobo enorme, de lomo negro, ojos rojos como el carbón al fuego vivo, penetro en el pueblo y comenzó a embestir a quien se aproximaba. El cruzado agito su látigo en dirección del animal pero este era rápido como una sombra; un chillido lleno de terror a los hombres, el chico de pelo plateado movió su cabeza en dirección del sonido para contemplar como el gran lobo se alimentaba del caballo que se retorcía en el suelo, algunos hombres se echaron a correr al ver el baño de sangre. Los ojos rojos y encendidos observaron a los hombres que estaban parados e inmóviles ante él pero ellos no le importaban, eran basura que no valía la pena devorar. Lo único que lo atraía era un olor muy fuerte, era parecido al suyo y provenía del hombre de la cruz. El chico peli plateado observo al lobo que dejo a su presa para después aproximarse al guerrero; la bestia comenzó a caminar alrededor del cruzado, lo estudiaba y media su terreno. El joven no perdía de vista al animal mientras pensaba en la forma de enfrentarlo: Sus dagas no servirían pero atacarlo era muy rápido, pensó en usar agua bendita pero solo serviría si pudiera acorralarlo y su última opción era su látigo.

-Soy uno de los"bendecidos" por el Señor Oscuro- hablo el gran lobo- Un gran Warg… Puedo olerte cruzado…

El chico bajo la cabeza, observó algo en el suelo, era madero grande y puntiagudo de los que estaba construido el portón…

-Hueles a sangre cruzado…

Una idea fugaz paso por la cabeza del joven pero solo tendría una oportunidad para usarla.

-Sí, somos iguales- continuo el gran Warg- Somos asesinos…

-¡Cállate!- le grito el joven.

-Engáñate si quieres cruzado pero yo no miento; Tu naturaleza es igual a la mía.

El gran Warg se lanzo contra el guerrero, este giro su látigo pero el animal no se amedrento, abrió su hocico esperando sentir la sangre de su presa. El joven esquivo el ataque y espero a la bestia. El gran lobo comenzó a girar alrededor de su presa, el olor lo enloquecía; de repente animal arremetió contra su enemigo, el cruzado espero el nuevo ataque cuando el animal abrió el hocico, el joven levanto el madero, esquivo el ataque y clavo su arma en dorso de la bestia. La sangre comenzó a cubrir la madera, el joven ejerció más fuerza sobre el madero hasta que este atravesó al animal por completo.

-Lo empalo- hablo con temor uno de los hombres aun estaba allí.

El cadáver del lobo quedo en el suelo, el joven respiro con fuerza, un viejo aldeano con tridente en mano se acerco al cruzado y contemplo el cuerpo del gran Warg.

-¿Quién… quien eres tú?- preguntó el viejo.

-Me llamo Zero- hablo el joven contemplando a la bestia muerta- he viajado hasta aquí buscando al guardián del lago.

-¿Eres de la orden? ¿Ellos te envían?

El cruzado se descolgó un extraño collar del cuello, era la pequeña figura del cráneo de un cordero decorado con letras graves y extrañas.

-¿Como lo encuentro?- pregunto nuevamente Zero.

El anciano observo el dije y después se espanto.

-Ese es un signo pagano, un símbolo de dioses perdidos. El te encontrará a ti… En el Bosque del Silencio…

El joven se alejo del viejo temeroso que se acercaba al cuerpo del gran Warg con el fin de picarlo y comprobar que estaba muerto. Zero se aproximo a su caballo, observo su cadáver para después hincarse con el fin de darle una última caricia, la lluvia comenzó a parar y un poco de luz de luna lo alumbro. Después se levanto aproximándose hacia al portón destruido rumbo al bosque. Zero atravesó del espeso follaje hasta que la noche lo sorprendió; durante todo su trayecto dejaba un rastro de agua bendita que alejaba a cualquier ser de la oscuridad. Llego hasta un pequeño árbol rodeo su perímetro con agua bendita y después encendió una hoguera. Se sentó debajo del árbol, contempló las llamas bailar, se sentía solo. El sonido del fuego lo arrullaba, sus ojos se cerraban; entre la somnolencia podía observar una silueta femenina que se aproximaba a él, tenía apoyadas las manos sobre su espalda y parecía danzar, su vestido era blanco y largo, su largo cabello castaño bailaba al son de la luna azul y parecía sonreírle a joven de pelo plateado.

-Yuuki- hablo el cruzado adormilado.

¿Qué motiva a un hombre a enfrentar los retos de los que los demás huiríamos? ¿Condenándose a la soledad exponiéndose a la derrota y a la muerte? La respuesta es el amor, una fuerza tan poderosa que ciega la razón… incluso la verdad. Un vago recuerdo llego a Zero entre sueños: Se veía así mismo bajo un árbol enorme que estaba en flor, los pétalos morados volaban alrededor del chico plateado que contemplaba el cielo mortecino antes del anochecer y escucho unas palabras que hasta aquel momento no logro comprender.

-Perdón por llegar tarde…- una voz distrajo al joven.

-Siempre es lo mismo- contesto Zero observando a la chica castaña parada a su lado.

-Perdón- hablo la joven tomando aire- es que mi padre me entretuvo… siempre que lo visito quiere que le cuente de los peligros a los que nos enfrentamos. Le fascina escuchar las historias de nuestros viajes, las personas que conocemos, los lugares que hemos vistos. Hoy logre contarle de nuestro viaje a las tierras eslavas antes de que el sol se ocultara y aun tengo tiempo para estar aquí contigo. Hoy habrá una noche tan hermosa, el sol desparece como si fuera tragado por el horizonte. Y las estrellas han comenzado a reclamar su territorio. La luna se levantara como un monedita de plata firme y fantasmal en el cielo. ¿Recuerdas? Nos conocimos en una noche lunar…

Zero solo arrugo el seño.

-Aun lo recuerdas ¿querido?

El chico solo levanto su rostro, el ocaso estaba en clímax y la primera estrella ya brindaba su luz. Yuuki sonrió ante el gesto de su esposo, se sentó a su lado apoyando ligeramente la cabeza en el hombro del joven.

-Ese día había luna llena, una luna enorme y azul en el campo de batalla… Nunca creí conocer a la persona que amo en una misión de Eclessia. De hecho era raro que estuviéramos tras la misma presa… El temido Gréndel, uno de los horribles Jotun, hijos de Nefilim…

-Llamábase Gréndel aquel espantoso, horripilante y perverso proscrito- hablo el peliplateado- moraba en fangales, en grutas y charcas. Desde tiempos remotos vivía esta fiera entre gente infernal, padeciendo la pena que Dios infligió. En las noches atacaba la comunidad de Dunwich pues la música y alegría que se escuchaba en el hermoso salón del señor feudal enojaban al monstruo, que moraba en la ciénaga del muerto. Grendel se ensañaba con los criados y guerreros del señor feudal Hrothgar y los devoraba. Los ataques del demonio obligaron a la corte de Hrothgar a abandonar el salón durante la noche.

- Das miedo- sonrío Yuuki- siempre has detestado a todos los seres oscuros, yo creo que el mundo es un equilibrio entre la oscuridad y la luz. La orden de Eclessia y la Hermandad de la Luz han luchado por años para hacer que la balanza se incline a favor de Dios pero creo que el hacer eso rompería el equilibrio del mundo…

Zero hizo una mueca.

-No quiero decir que el combatir a seres oscuros sea malo sino que todo ser nacido de la oscuridad no es necesariamente maligno. Creo que todos podemos corrompernos, caer en las tinieblas y… ¡No te rías Zero!

-Si uno cae en las tinieblas… Uno no regresa, quien nace en la oscuridad está condenado a destrozar todo lo bello de este mundo, de traer el caos y la destrucción.

-Yo no pienso eso… Si fuera así, debería concluir que nunca encontrare a mi hermano. Tengo un vago recuerdo de lo que ocurrió esa noche, había nieve blanca y mis pies corriendo en ella de repente uno de la horda de la princesa sangrienta me encontró, cuando abrió sus colmillos estuvo dispuesto a devorarme, cerré los ojos, esperando mi fin cuando escuche el crujir de huesos. La nieve se tiño de rojo y ante mí, un joven lamiéndose la sangre de su mano. Era mi hermano… No recuerdo su nombre, solo su rostro gentil con machado de sangre fresca… El me salvo, le debo mi vida, me llevo a la casa de señor Cross y antes de irse me entrego esto…

La joven se incorporo, busco entre sus ropas hasta sacar un pequeño bastón que comenzó a girar entre sus manos en cada giro el arma crecía lentamente hasta que repente se convirtió en un báculo, Yuki agito con fuerza su báculo para liberar una guadaña. Zero noto el semblante triste de su esposa que contemplaba fijamente sus ojos en el reflejo de su arma sagrada.

-Esta es Artemis, algunos dicen que es guadaña de la misma muerte, robada a ella por mis ancestros en los primero tiempos del mundo. Aquella noche me fue entregada junto con la responsabilidad de hacer prevalecer la Luz en este mundo, mi hermano antes de desaparecer me dijo: "El monstruo dentro de mi está creciendo". Desde ese momento no llegue a saber nada de él, seguí los consejos del señor Cross y me enliste en la Orden de Eclessia. Gracias a esta arma logre avanzar mucho, en cada una de mis misiones buscaba con desesperación una pista sobre mi hermano pero no halle nada ¿Habrá logrado dominar su monstruo? ¿Me recordara? ¿Volverá a mí? Y si lo encontrara ya corrompido ¿Sería capaz de ponerle fin a su sufrimiento? Todas estas preguntas atormentaban a mi pobre corazón fue hasta esa noche en que te encontré en el pequeño Dunwich… Esa noche me impresiono tu semblante frio, parecías no tener amigos…

-Esa noche discutimos como niños pequeños, era raro que la orden de Eclessia y la Hermandad de la Luz colaboraban… Cuando llegue a Dunwich jamás imagine encontrarme cara a cara con aquella que apodaba como la princesa de la guadaña. Todos los rumores que escuche alguna vez de ti se despedazaron cuando te conocí, quien podría creer que el miembro más fuerte de la orden de Eclessia era una pequeña jovencita que apretaba los labios y hacías muecas cuando le contaba sobre mis planes para enfrentar al horrible Grendel. Aun al recordar tus caras me hace reír…

-Aja- contestó irónica la chica observando detenidamente los ojos de su marido- Dime quien no haría eso si tuviera que medirse con la Hermandad de la Luz.

Zero echo una carcajada al escuchar el ocurrente comentario de la castaña.

-Si…- inquiero Yuki nuevamente- tu plan eres descabellado, pensaste que la única manera de enfrentar a Grendel era traerlo hacia nosotros. Decidiste armar una gran fiesta en el salón del señor feudal de Dunwich, la música retumbo como un eco sonoro en cada rincón del pueblo, los tarros chocaban y los gritos de alegría mezclado con temor llamaba a lo lejos al terror de la ciénaga del muerto. Tu mantenías tu vista fija en cada parte del festejo, estabas esperando que el temido enemigo, cuando el atacara todos debía huir y dejarnos el enfrentamiento a nosotros. Cuando la música llegaba a su clímax, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, una briza infernal apago todas las velas y en las penumbras esperamos al demonio. Una gigantesca sombra se levanto y de las tinieblas se abrieron dos ojos rojos intensos, escuchamos una voz hueca e infantil: "cállense, cállense salga de mi cabeza" de entre las sombras una larga y enorme mano se aproximo a nosotros. Lo esquivamos y esperamos a que Grendel se manifestara, después contemplamos la grotesca figura de aquel ser, del tamaño de dos hombres con rabia avanzó: tenía en sus ojos un brillo espantoso, igual que de fuego. El horror de Dunwich gritaba y llevaba sus manos a su cabeza como un niño haciendo un berrinche, se lanzo contra ti, mi corazón se acelero cuando aquellas manos se aproximaban a tu cuello pero con agilidad sorteaste el peligro y liberaste tu Agone Cross, logrando aprisionar uno de los brazos del demonio con la cadena de tu arma después giraste sobre ti mismo y con una pata sacudiste su cabeza. Esa era mi oportunidad y salte liberando mi Artemis y le corte el brazo limpiamente, Grendel grito dolorosamente al perder su extremidad, giraste tu cruz con el objetivo de apuñalar al demonio pero este casi te hace retroceder únicamente lograste herirlo de muerte… y el pobre solo alcanzo a huir… hasta perderse a lo lejos… dejándonos su brazo torcido en el gran salón…

-¿Por qué no lo mataste, Yuki?- pregunto Zero.

-Por que albergaba la esperanza de poder averiguar algo, quizás podría darme alguna señal de mi hermano aunque igualmente el horrible grendel murió esa noche. Lejos de Dunwich, en las aguas de la ciénaga del muerto aun en su lecho lloraron por él, infeliz criatura, al menos lloraron por el…

-Y un odio creciente nació aquella noche en el corazón de esa cosa- puntualizo Zero- El brazo del horror de Dunwich fue tomado por el mismo Horthgar como un trofeo. Decreto fiesta, que ese día seria conocido como el día en que la bestia murió. La mayor fiesta se dispuso a la mañana siguiente, se mataron reces y puerco, abrieron tambos de hidromiel, hicieron pan, cantaron canciones sobre héroes de la antigüedad y toda la celebración para nosotros… pero tú no quisiste saber nada… únicamente te alejaste de allí al caer la noche, parecía que te daba asco la forma en que había colocado el brazo del temido Grendel en lo más alto del salón para que todos vieran su triunfo. Te encontré de la orilla de un pequeño arrollo y rodeada de mariposas que se posaban en tu mano como intentando consolarte, observabas la luna y sentía que llorabas bajo su luz…

-Esa noche te quedaste a mi lado, solo te sentaste a un lado del arrollo junto a mí. Creí que hablarías pero únicamente compartiste el silencio conmigo… De alguna manera comencé a detestar aquella celebración yo no quiera elogios, ni premios, nada y menos si ganaba todo por causar la muerte pero… tu presencia… Era cómodo sentir tu presencia, un desconocido que observaba la luna a mi lado. Esa noche te contemple y me di cuenta algo… y logre sonreír después de mucho tiempo… cuando la mañana llego, a lo lejos escuchamos sollozos como si fuera una voz que venía con el viento, eran los lamentos de las mujeres de Dunwich… cuando creímos que el horror había terminado un nuevo enemigo había atacado… La madre de Grendel castigo a todo aquellos que se encontraron en el gran salón, enfurecida por la muerte de su hijo, ella voló a Dunwich. El señor feudal no se percato del ataque al quedarse dormido. Al despertar encuentro que todos sus hombres habían sido asesinados, y sus pieles fueron colgadas en las vigas del salón. Cuando llegamos al pueblo caminamos entre tumbas hasta llegar con Horthgar, este sellaba los últimos tres ataúdes con lágrimas en los ojos, en ellos descansaba lo que restos de sus tres hijos: Hrédric, Hródmund y Frewara. Si al conocerlo lo creímos demacrado aquel día envejeció diez años más. El rostro del viejo gobernante se hundía en amargura, en tristeza y en locura… hablaba de una sombres larga y femenina que lo seducía lentamente, era dorada, hermosa como una estatua de los templo de la antigüedad… y poco a poco la sangre de los hombres de Dunwich baño el gran salón… me apiade del viejo y le prometí poner fin a su sufrimiento. Así comenzó nuestro viaje a la ciénaga del muerto, a los pantanos en que las ánimas caminan al compas de la luna, donde se escuchan susurros gélidos que incitan al suicidio y antes de despuntar el alba llegamos. ¿Aun lo recuerdas, querido?

-Si- inquirió con enfado Zero- esa mañana decidimos acabar definitivamente con el horror de Dunwich. La guarida de Grendel era una horrible cueva llena de grutas parecido a un eterno laberinto, oscuro como la noche misma, al estar en lo profundó del subsuelo descubrimos que el bastardo de Grendel guardaba una gran gama de tesoros escondidos: pequeños montes oro, joyas raras, artilugios de plata, rubís rojos como la sangre, esmeraldas tan verdes como las hojas en primavera y restos de huesos blancos que desde la muerta resguardaban el tesoro. Entre el eco de la cueva se escuchaba en canto amargo de la madre del aquel demonio…

_-Duerme_… _Mi amor que los árboles por encima_ t_e protegen de la oscuridad…-_comenzó a cantar Yuki lentamente, con ritmo lento en forma de un dulce arrullo_- Un gran mal te puede estar vigilando…_ _Hasta que el sueño llegue duerme_… _Mi amor, cierra tus ojos _y_ cuando despiertes_ _el nuevo día te traerá_ _un brillante nuevo mundo…_ _Duerme, mi amor como las aves por encima que descansan sus cansadas alas_… _Mi amor, cierra tus ojos _y_ cuando despiertes_ _el nuevo día te traerá_ _un brillante nuevo mundo…_ _Siempre tan amable se oye mi voz_… _Siempre tan suave se siente mi roce_… _Siempre tan gentilmente me paseo_ _Así que iré a dormir_… _Mi amor_…- concluyo Yuki quien complacida al ver el rostro amargo de su esposo.

-No deberías cantar eso, se me hiela la sangre con solo recordarlo.

-Era una canción muy triste…

-Tuvimos que separarnos para enfrentar aquella cosa, yo me adentre hasta llegar a la una cámara acorazada llena de tesoros y huesos, supongo que era la cueva donde Grendel dormía, había restos de personas, de animales a medio comer en las paredes había figuras que comprendía, eran una forma humana que lloraba ante dos cruces, en otra parte de la cueva estaba esa misma figura ofreciendo algo a una sombra y en la última se veía a la pequeña figura de Grendel y su madre. Aquella maldita canción retumbaba en mis oídos y de repente de detuvo. Sin comprenderlo pensé que estabas en peligro, algo me hizo correr, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero enseguida comencé a escuchar tus sollozos entre las sombras del laberinto de la ciénaga del muerto. El sonido de tus lagrimas me guio hasta la guarida de la madre de Grendel, allí te encontré arrodillada en el suelo con las manos manchadas de sangre y llorando como nunca antes he visto llorar a alguien, me observaste sollozante y te abrace… la cabeza sin vida de la monstruosa madre de Grendel nos contemplaba inmóvil y muerta… parecía sonreír satisfecha…

-Yo la mate- inquirió Yuki con melancolía- cuando la encontré estaba cantando su arrullo mientras en su regazo estaba el cuerpo de su hijo, parecía que el temido demonio dormía placido como un niño pequeño. Los ojos de ella se clavaban con tristeza en su difunto hijo; su voz se rompía en cada oración de su canción hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dijo con voz humana: "Mátame, las mandrágoras de la ciénaga entierran aquellas que les brindaron su vida nunca al revés" Yo le pregunte sobre mi hermano y me respondió: "le roñes orucso ageuj ne le orelbat led odnum noc anier agrena ne 8E, ollabac ogren ne 10F, noep ne 11A y olos nu yer ocnalb arap le etamekah" Después me exigió su muerte, levanto su rostro para indicarme su cuello, gire mi guadaña y la hoja atravesó su carne… mi mente comenzó a ver imágenes de la vida de esa mujer…

Zero quedo callado, Yuki giro su guadaña nuevamente y esta volvía a su forma original, los ojos de la castaña se clavaron fijamente en su arma mientras se acomodaba a un lado de su esposo. Por un momento los sonidos de la naturaleza nocturna era lo único que los interrumpía, la joven levanto el rostro y contemplo la luna.

-La guadaña de la muerte tiene una capacidad aleatoria- prosiguió la joven- que permite, en ciertas circunstancias, ver la vida de aquellos que son sus víctimas. Cuando la hoja de Artemis atravesó el cuello de ella… conocí su dolor: Hace mucho tiempo vivía una mujer tan humana como yo, de gran belleza con una fina y melodiosa voz con la cual podría llamar a las avecillas para que se posaran en sus manos, vivía feliz a lado de su esposo y su hijo a lado del pequeño Dunwich, en ese tiempo ese pequeño pueblo era muy conocido por que allí vivió y murió alguien conocido como el Poeta Latino, Perdurante Alegrato. Un día la peste azoto en el poblado y se llevo la vida de su marido e hijo. En la noche del funeral de sus seres queridos comenzó a cantar lo que escuchamos en su guarida, era tan triste, tan desesperada, tan vacía que eso mismo llamo la atención del señor oscuro de las tierras sin retorno, al que algunos llaman el señor de los nigromantes… y al estar frente a la mujer le propuso un trato…

El rostro de la castaña se contrajo en una mueca de enojo, apretó con fuerza a Artemis y continúo.

-El trato era simple, el revivirá a su hijo e esposo a cambio de un antiguo mapa custodiado por el Poeta Latino. Con su dulce voz se acerco al viejo erudito, con sus palabras lo sedujo, con su cuerpo lo hizo perderse en ella y con sus propias manos lo asesino. Cuando regreso con el señor oscuro este le indico que juntara 35 litros de agua, 2 kilos de carbono, 4 litros de amoniaco, 1.5 kilos de Cal, 800 gramos de fosforo, 250 gramos de sal, 100 gramos de nitrato de potasio, 80 gramos de azufre, 7.5 gramos de floro cálcico, 5 gramos de hierro, 3 gramos de silicio y quince elementos más… Después el señor de los nigromante dibujo un glifos, un círculo de trasmutación, enorme y perfecto que con símbolos de las artes oscuras junto con una leyenda muy siniestra: _Pálidos blancos y negros con un color cuarzo e imperfectos blancos y rojos. La pluma del pavo real en colores brillantes, el arco iris encima en el cielo. La pantera grisacea, el verde león, el pico del cuervo azul como plomo. Estos aparecerán ante ti en perfecto blanco, junto con muchos otros. Después del blanco seguirá el gris y luego el color cuarzo también. Y después de éstos aparecerá la invariable sustancia, Entonces podrás cambiarlo todo. _El señor de la tierra sin retorno junto sus palmas y después toco el circulo y los elementos sin vida comenzaron a tomar forma, aquello no parecía ni humano ni vivo, era bestial, era Grendel que nació… aquel día… Y la mujer observo algo prohibido y cuando regreso a este mundo ella también se había convertido en un demonio… y se ocultaron allí, en la ciénaga del muerto. Pero la música alegre de Dunwich hacía eco en la mente de Grendel, torturándolo con recuerdo que no era suyos…y así comenzó atacar…

La luna ya estaba en su punto más alto cuando Yuki terminaba de contar lo que había visto, ellos callaron, los sonidos de las noches los invadía, las flores moradas del arbol caí rítmicamente con el azote del viento. Algo llamo la atención del joven, en la mano de la castaña se poso una pequeña mariposa azul, la chica sonrió al pequeño insecto que comenzó a volver a volar hacia la luna como si con su aleteo lograra alcanzar al astro.

-Esa noche regresamos a Dunwich con la cabeza de la madre de grendel- Zero rompió el silencio- no quisiste dárselas a los aldeanos, llegamos hasta la ribera del pequeño rio y allí en medio de la noche bajo la luz de la luna la enterraste y sobre ella dos pequeñas cruces. Las mariposas revolotearon sobre ti como si supieran que tu piedad llamaba tus lágrimas y te consolaran…

- Y entonces observe la luna y sé que pasaría mucho tiempo para que comprendiera que Luna y tu, querido, son iguales. Que igual que la luna que oculta bajo su sombra todas tus cicatrices, tú escondías un corazón frágil y tan vulnerable como el mío. Que detrás de toda esa fuerza, de todo ese poder había una gran tristeza… Al conocer tus orígenes comprendí que al igual que yo fuiste privado de tu familia, de un sitio a donde poder regresar y mi corazón deseo abrazar el tuyo, cerrar con mi calor cada herida tuya, que si mi sangre era capaz de curar tu corazón con gusto daría la mitad ¡No!¡Toda mi Sangre! Ahora vuelvo a contemplar tu rostro esposo mío, la luna brilla y su luz ilumina tu rostro gentil… Eres como la luna… Fino, blanco, ondulante como el fino astro y esta noche mi corazón desea cantar al cielo, elevar mi voz y cantarle a la luna. Voces de la noche, voces de tiempo antiguos que susurran verdades ya olvidadas, voces de los que aun no llegan a este mundo y felices danzan antes de la vida, voces de ángeles que alegres cantan himno aun no conocidos. Esta noche que mi voz truene como relámpago del oriente, que la guadaña de la muerte gire tres veces en mis manos para que la luna sea mi testigo pues resonara el himno de la luna:

_**Luna, quiero cantarte,**_

_**Oh ilustre anciana de las mitologías**_

_**Con todas las fuerzas del arte**_

_**Deidad que en los antiguos días,**_

_**Imprimiste en nuestro polvo tu sandalia,**_

_**No alabaré el litúrgico furor de tus orgías,**_

_**Ni tu erótica didascalia, **_

_**Para que alumbre sin mayor ironías**_

_**Al poligloto elogios de las guías**_

_**Yo te hablaré de manera cortes **_

_**Y guardaré tu secreto**_

_**Propicio a las caballeras y las sacerdotisas,**_

_**Veo a tu hijo, el más querido, le amo dulce anciana,**_

_**Pues es generoso y bueno,**_

_**El mismo Polo recibe su consuelo;**_

_**Y la osa estelar desde su cielo, **_

_**Oh luna, eres bella y caritativa:**_

_**El lunático que por ti alimenta **_

_**Una pasión nada Lasciva**_

_**Oh pastora, si las arenas del tiempo **_

_**Caen en el destino que nunca me fue prometido **_

_**Recuérdale a tu hijo el más querido, **_

_**Que aun en la cuidad en donde solo la tristeza canta,**_

_**Aun si su alma jamás será infernal pues mi lazo,**_

_**Le atara, el regresara la fuerza para subir al cielo, **_

_**Donde tú dominas todo con tu único ojo. **_

_**Recuérdale, Oh amada madre, que aun mi voz esta en el eco... **_

_**Y que desde ahí, no importa que tan grande sea la cuidad**_

_**Yo le querré, sin cambiar mi primera oración**_**"**

Yuki cerro los ojos al terminar de recitar, sonrió abiertamente para su esposo. Zero solo contemplo a la castaña con ternura mientras lentamente la luna se ocultaba detrás de las nubes y todo se volvió tinieblas…

Y después llego el sonido de un aullido a lo lejos…

Zero abrió los ojos, la mañana había llegado en el Bosque del Silencio. Agito su cabeza intentado recordar el sueño, hace mucho tiempo desde que no soñaba con Yuki; la fogata se había extinguido y solo quedaban cenizas, Zero se incorporo cuando un aullido agudo le puso alerta después el sonido de cascos lo llamaron.

-Los lobos se acercan, el eco de tus triunfos sobre los bendecidos por el señor oscuro se ha extendido por todo el bosque- hablo una voz recia.

Un caballo blanquísimo como la más pura nieve observaba al cruzado; el equino bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y después continuo.

-Mi nombre es Auclair uno de los sirvientes del guardián del Lago. El me ha encomendado llevarte hasta su templo en lo profundo de los bosques perdidos…

Zero agito una pequeña botella sobre el corcel; el agua bendita cayó de golpe sobre el rostro del animal y pequeñas líneas azules se dibujaran en la cara del equino.

-Dices la verdad- sentenció Zero- eres un espíritu puro… las líneas en tu rostro me indica que eres un espíritu elemental del bosque. Si hubieras sido algún vástago de los señores oscuros probablemente te hubieras quemando al estar contacto con el agua bendita.

Un aullido volvió a resonar pero con más fuerza. Zero se aproximo al caballo y palmo su hocico.

-Los lobos se aproximan a cada momento, mi amo le aguarda le suplico que me sigua.

Zero subió sobre el blanco corcel y este comenzó a galopar rápidamente adentrándose en el bosque del silencio, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¿Podre cumplir mi deseo?- se pregunto el cruzado al sumergirse en las tinieblas.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p>Hola ¿cómo esta gente de ? Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la saga de los <strong>Señores de la Oscuridad, <strong>el cual he divido en tres libros. Este es el primer capítulo de siete en donde, como han leído, inicia el viaje de Zero hacia la oscuridad. Para aquellas que quiera saber si va salir Kaname, el hará su aparición en el segundo capítulo y tendrá un papel importante en esta trilogía dedicada a VK para la creación de este fic se analizo los bestiarios de casi todos los juegos de castelvania (si soy un fan de esos juegos), ademas hago muchas referencias mitologias de distintos pueblos, por ejemplo, **grendel** y su madre aparecen en el Poema Epico **BeeWolf. **Tambien (espero que se den cuenta) hago referencias a varios elementos de Animes famosos pero eso se los encargo a ustedes, sino los descurbren no hay problema. Les dejo aquí un extra:

**Zero Kryuu: **Cruzado de la Hermandad de la Luz busca reclamar los poderes de los Señores Oscuros. Para cumplir una profecía y volver a ver a su esposa.

**Yuki Cross: **Antigua miembro del Orden de Eclessia, poseedora de la guadaña de la muerte. Se encuentra atrapada entre este mundo y el otro.

**Kaname Kuran: **Miembro de la Hermandad de la Luz, desea evitar la profecía que predice el fin de los tiempos, tiene la capacidad de usar la magia de la oscuridad y la luz.

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y tan pronto como me sea posible subiré el dos. Por último espero que si te gusto o no me puedas dejar un Rewin, así harías feliz a este escritor.

Recuerden: El anime como la literatura te puede elevar a alturas inspechadas.


End file.
